


Pancakes

by meryswanhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pancakes, Romance, captainswan - Freeform, pancakes day, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryswanhook/pseuds/meryswanhook
Summary: Emma and Killian celebrating Pancakes Day





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday as it was Pancakes day, but It was so late, and I couldn’t post it. So, arriving a day late, happy pancakes day to everyone.
> 
> This is silly and short. And again, sorry for my English and any mistakes.

 

She woke up with the smell of fresh brewed coffee and the sweet scent of food filling her nostrils. She fluttered her eyes open only to see her husband next to her.  
-Good morning- she mumbled smiling. The sight of her husband was a beautiful one she could never grow tired of. He smiled at her sweetly.  
-Good morning, love. Sleep well?  
-I did. I was exhausted from last night- she had a cheeky grin on her face, her head replaying last night's actions. Killian had the same face she had. He raised both his brows, smirking.  
-I know how to tire a lass.   
-Of course you do- she whispered, never breaking their locked eyes. She used her hands to push herself up and sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. The sheets fall from her chest, leaving the upper half of her body naked. Killian's eyes went to Emma's breasts at the same time he licked his lower lip.  
-Killian, up- she clasped her hands in front of his eyes, making him jump and she laughed with that.  
-Sorry, love- he blushed instantly and Emma couldn't avoid thinking how cute he looked when he was embarrassed -so I got you breakfast.  
-Wow, breakfast in bed. To what do I owe the pleasure?- she asked, as if they had never had breakfast in bed -coffee, scrambled eggs and pancakes...  
-A husband cannot cherish his lovely wife whom he loves so much and bring her breakfast to bed? -she looked at him raising a brow and smiling -you said something about today being pancakes day or something like that.  
Emma couldn't stop her laughter -That's right, I said that. Also, if I remember correctly, you said you prefer our kind of pancakes, which we did yesterday. We had _plenty_ of pancakes. In fact, my body is a little sore because of that.  
-I do prefer those but...- he shrugged with a cheesy smile and she smiled too. Killian leaned over her and resting his hand on her waist, he kissed her. The kiss was quickly increased and had Emma meaning his name in muffled sounds. Killian was running his tongue over her lips and then it was fighting against her tongue. When they broke apart needing to breath, Killian didn't go away that much, but pressed his forehead against hers.  
-So what about that breakfast? If we continue like this it will cool- he whispered, still rubbing his lips with hers.  
-I don't really care. I had already forgotten about food.  
-Such a needy lass- he chuckled, moving away from her just to retrieve the tray that was in his nightstand and placed it on her legs. Using a knife, he cut a piece of one of the pancakes and with the fork, he placed it right in front of her, urging her to open her mouth and eat it.  
-Okay, Captain, I'll eat- she chewed the sweet food and shallowed it -just promise me one thing- she whispered, moving closer towards him. She put her arm under the sheets and touched his thight -after this we will have some _real_ pancakes.   
-Gladly- he whispered back, grinning.  
  
There's no need to say that the food was abandoned in its tray in the floor and they indulged in other activities instead of eating.   



End file.
